seacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mainland Plaza (suburb)
Not what you were looking for? See Mainland (disambiguation). Mainland Plaza is a very well-known and central area of Seacraft. It has played a big role in Seacraft's history and has suffered griefing. It consists of The Plaza itself and around it lies a few shops such as Business Co., Commonwealth Bank and the post office. It also has two houses. It is named after the fact that it was the first established area in the Mainland Region. Attractions Maze Runner Mainland Plaza is home to Maze Runner, which has currently never worked properly. It was closed shortly after release. Other Mainland Plaza is home to two of Seacraft's Mascots, the Ender Creeper and King Fabulous. It is also home to Seacraft's biggest beach. Facilities Transportation Mainland Plaza has a very large train station. It is the 'Central' station in all of Seacraft as all the current and future railway lines run through it. The train station currently has 6 platforms but will have 9 in Seacraft 2.4 to house the two new railway lines. Seacraft Centre :Main Article: Seacraft Centre The Seacraft Centre will be a massive help to new players in Seacraft 2.4. However, it is currently closed for updating and formerly served little purpose. History Mainland was found during Seacraft Beta by jacobme32 (now known as Jakemaster_360). Considering that the area for the original plaza was taken, this new land was thought to be an ideal spot for the plaza. This new plaza was a lot smaller than it is today. It had a similar design to that of Spawn except that it was made from regular cobblestone instead of the mossy variant. A trade centre was built on the northern side of the plaza. It was built so that players could safely trade items with each other. People could also trade with villagers. An 'Ender creeper' was built on the other side. The plaza was designed as a place for shops. The only person that caught onto this idea was Oliveriseating, who made a game shop. He sold X-boxes, Playstations, Wiis and TVs. Later zac5 added a hotel called "The Underwater Hotel". This hotel was built just off of the mainland along the road from Mainland Plaza to Spawn. The rooms were built underwater. zac5 had problems maintaining the hotel as people would often expand the rooms and wouldn't identify who owned the rooms. Eventually, this structure was destroyed. A library was constructed there a while later, but this was burned down. The Owners' Animals During Seacraft Version 1 the owners built each other animal structures. zac5 had a pig, jacobme32 (now Jakemaster_360) had a cat, and aa11ron (now Sir_Azza) had a wolf. These were all eventually griefed. Zossimov2000 built a panda not long after. This would later become known as King Fabulous and would become one of Seacraft's Mascots. The Seacraft Centre The Seacraft Centre eventually replaced the trade centre. It originally just displayed the new features of Seacraft in an area called 'What's New?' This area was kept and was used up until Seacraft 2.2. When Minecraft 1.8 came out, the whole of the centre was changed to prismarine. Other rooms were also added including 'Residential Areas' and 'Other Stuff'. The Big Grief Some time during Seacraft Version 1, the owners went on the server to find the entirety of Mainland Plaza completely blown up. asasinateddoctor claimed that he had stepped on a pressure plate that blew up the entire plaza. The owners then went on and completely repaired the plaza. It was now bigger than the original. It was a very successful repair, even though some of the houses weren't fixed. Later History The Triple Arch Bridge was constructed as a railway bridge for the route which went from Spawn to Mainland Plaza. It was constructed where the library and underwater hotel were and was released during Seacraft 2.0. zac5 also attempted to make a shop which people could throw away useless stuff and get stuff that other people found useless but were not that bad for others. However, a version of this shop that used commands was very difficult, so zac5 simply made a junk yard next to King Fabulous. zac5 also built a McDonald's next to the Seacraft Centre. This had an eating area, a kitchen and toilets. Lights were installed into the Plaza itself after an attempt to allow monsters to spawn on Seacraft. This idea failed as monsters would spawn in the Spleef arena. A small parkour course was made by asasinateddoctor under the Triple Arch Bridge. It involved a few different type of jumps and had a checkpoint in the middle. The Triple Arch Bridge was expanded to make room for the 2.3 railway lines and a new train station was built under the Plaza. Maze Runner was also built for the same update on the other side of the road. The parkour course became official and was expanded and released as part of Seacraft 2.3.2. It consisted of seven levels and finished at Cloud City. The junkyard was eventually removed by Jakemaster_360. He later built a small eagle where it once lied. Gallery 2016-11-04_23.40.06.png|Mainland Plaza during 2.3.14, taken from south-west. 2016-11-04_23.40.34.png|Mainland Plaza during 2.3.14, taken from north-east. Category:Suburbs